Tick Tock
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Gift!fic for aNdreaa. NaruHina, slight KibaHina. Naruto knows that Hinata is innocent, and that Kiba corrupts innocence. Obviously, Naruto has to protect her. But is it really just for her? Or does he oppose Hinata dating Kiba for personal reasons as well


Fandom: Naruto

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** NaruHina

**Prompts:** Guts, blind date, clocks

**Dedication:** Panda-chan (**aNdreaa**). I'm sorry for the wait!

**Warnings:** Uh…crack? Because I'm not very good at humour. **Yet.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**Tick, Tock**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

"What?" Shocked blue eyes widened as the owner froze. His mouth slackened and his mouth moved. He looked very much like a fish out of water.

"You heard me," Green eyes closed and the voice sighed, irritated. This is exactly why she didn't want to tell him. She just knew she'd have to deal with something like this.

"You mean shy Hinata, who is a _lady_, is going on a blind date with loud, rude, annoying dog boy?" his voice rose as he spoke, until it was practically hysterical. "Tell me it isn't true, Sakura-chan!"

"_It is,_ Naruto. Hinata is going on a blind date with _Kiba_. He's nicer than you think," Sakura blushed as she said that, remembering something.

The blonde boy growled. "What did he do to you?"

She blushed again. "Nothing…" she wisely decided against telling him.

"He's corrupting my Sakura-chan! He might do that to Hinata too…causing her to…" Naruto gasped at his thoughts. Whatever they were, obviously they weren't good because he immediately yelled, "I've got to save her!" He dashed off, running quickly through the streets before Sakura could stop him.

The rosette-haired girl sighed again as she slowly traveled through the market place. She knew she shouldn't have told him. Maybe if she had someone else tell him…

Oh, but if she didn't, then the plan wouldn't work. And all of this would be for nothing.

Still…she grimaced as she imagined what would happen. Naruto was bound to do something bad.

-x-

Hinata wasn't sure why she agreed to go on a blind date—well, that was a lie. It mostly had to do with the fact that her father was pressuring her to find a strong shinobi to marry.

Her eyes darkened as she thought of him. Her father…he was slowly trying to fix their bond, but it was too little and too late.

(Or maybe she just wasn't giving him a chance.)

He was still letting her be the next clan head, but she still had to marry before she turned 22.

And she was already 21.

If she didn't find someone suitable, he was going to arrange a marriage for her. For once in her life, though, she beat him to it and took the initiative.

When Sakura and Ino—Hinata had become friends with them over the years—found out, they decided that they'd set her up and that her first date would be with someone she was comfy with. Sort of like a practice run. Both girls wanted to arrange it—"Hardly anything fun happens," they said, "And it can let us bond this way!"

(The two girls were slowly repairing their lost friendship. Not yet best friends, but getting there.)

Snapping back to the present, pale eyes blinked as Kiba entered the restaurant. "K-Kiba-kun?"

The brown-haired man gave a flirtatious grin, making her flush lightly, before pulling out a chair to sit on. Leaning back, she could fully see his dark blue shirt with colourful pawprints. He grinned as he leaned forward.

"I'm your first date."

-x-

Peering through the dark green leaves, Naruto frowned at the sight greeting him. Dog boy entered the restaurant in front of him and greeted Hinata. She turned red—maybe another fever?—and now they were talking, looking comfortable near each other.

He felt a little annoyed by that, for some reason, but he brushed it aside. Probably he was just irritated by Kiba and how he was corrupting Hinata.

Yeah. That's just it.

(There was a reason he was called the densest person in the village.)

Rubbing his legs—when one is crouched behind a bush, legs cramp—and shifting a bit, Naruto decided to destroy the date. It would be the quickest and best way to get rid of Kiba. Hinata should not be faced with this sort of problem—she probably was too polite to refuse him.

She was like that. Always polite and kind to everyone.

He better save her soon—Kiba could corrupt her innocent mind quickly, like he did Sakura-chan's. It was best if the shy girl instead went after someone…

Someone…

Well, he wasn't sure who she should go after, but it wasn't Kiba for sure.

Kiba was just a very bad date. And Naruto would help her get away from him.

He was doing this all for her sake, like the good friend he was.

Really.

(_Maybe not_, the Kyuubi grinned in his mind, but Naruto ignored that.)

-x-

"I couldn't bring Akamaru here—apparently _pets _are banned from this joint," Kiba glared at the 'no pets' sign, "I tried to show them that Akamaru isn't a pet, but they still made me leave him home."

Hinata giggled at Kiba's antics—she could always trust him to make her day brighter. "Dates are fun," she reflected in her mind. "Nothing to be afraid of. If all of them are like this, then I'm sure I can survive."

The duo were seated by a window and from the corner of her eye she saw a flash of yellow.

A flash that looked like hair. That would mean Naruto and—

Hinata blushed a dark red at the thought of her crush. He couldn't be there! That would mean hiding and Naruto only hid when he had an important mission. He was probably with Sakura-chan right now…

Her eyes saddened at that thought. Sighing, she turned to face Kiba when the bushes outside rustled and an object hurtled through the air. It flew through the open window and landed at their table.

The dark haired heiress squeaked in surprise and Kiba immediately looked out the window. He couldn't see anyone, but he knew there had to be a person out there. Sniffing a little, he easily recognized the strong scent.

It was Naruto.

Curious to see what the idiot had done now, he looked down at the object on the table. It was round, with bronze bells and black hands. The face was white and the symbols on it were also black.

Simply, it was a clock.

A clock with a note, he realized a moment later when he saw the small slip of paper tied to the bells. He grabbed it and, opening it, read the note out loud.

"Kiba, you're late for your vet appointment."

Hinata blinked and looked at him. "Are y-you? I'm s-sorry—"

"It's nothing, Hinata…It's just," and he said this part very loud, "_I don't have an appointment_."

-x-

Naruto twitched. His plan was perfect. Give Kiba a note and get him to leave.

Sure, the clock was dramatic, but what was he if not dramatic?

(Ok. He wanted it to hit Kiba too.)

And then Kiba ruined his perfectly good plan.

Tying up another note, he threw the next clock.

-x-

Kiba smirked as another clock flew through the window. Naruto was too easy sometimes.

Hinata gave another surprised squeak. "S-should I u-use By—"

"There's no need, Hinata," he smiled reassuringly at her. Then, he read the next note.

"_I don't have to go to the doctor's myself either."_

-x-

Naruto was on his thirtieth note, and prayed that this one would work. He was starting to run out of clocks, sadly, and this meant that he'd have to start using rocks and such.

The closest rock was the size of a desk, so he hoped it didn't have to come to that.

(Though, he could hit Kiba easier that way.)

(However, he could also hit Hinata…)

What happened next was unexpected. It turned out that he didn't need to send another note.

Akamaru ran by, barking, as several needles were stuck out of his hind legs.

-x-

Kiba looked outside and immediately stood up. Akamaru was actually with his sister? He actually had a vet appointment? Oh damn.

Turning towards Hinata, he quickly flashed an apologetic grin and said, "I'm sorry, Hinata. I have to leave early. Akamaru needs me—he really hates getting his shots."

The girl stared at him for a moment before smiling softly. "I-it's ok, Kiba-kun. Besides, we're n-nearly done."

Kiba looked at the last clock that was thrown—it made a pile on the table—and nodded. "Yes, we are…" he looked out the window again, "Anyways, bye!" He quickly ran out the door and chased his dog.

Sighing lightly, Hinata quickly picked up the clocks and took them outside with her. She didn't want to leave a mess for the waitress. However, there was too many of them in her hands and as she walked outside, she couldn't see.

That is, she couldn't see until two hands helped her.

"Hey there, Hinata! Need some help?" her crush grinned at her—too bad she couldn't see—and took all of the clocks anyways.

Throwing them back into the bag he brought them in, he turned to see her a darker shade of red than he saw before. Maybe her fever was worse?

(She looked a little adorable, he had to admit.)

Ignoring the fever, he asked, "What were you doing?"

Hinata turned into an even darker crimson. Her crush was _helping_ her and _asking_ her things. It felt too good to be true.

"I-I was o-on a d-d-date with Kiba-kun," she murmured.

"Eh? Really? And he left you in the middle of the date to go chase a dog?"

Hinata nodded.

Naruto smiled happily. It worked! Oh…but what if…

What if Hinata was disappointed by the fact that it was cut short?

Naruto started to sweat. He hadn't thought of that. Instead, he had been too busy trying to stop the date to think about what would happen afterwards. And now…

"Uh...does that mean you'll be doing another one?"

Hinata blinked. What was with all of these questions about her date? Oh well, Ino had said they'd be setting her up for the second one too…she nodded again to Naruto.

Naruto sweated some more. Hinata was going to be going to Kiba again. That wasn't good…

"I'll go with you next!" the words rushed out of his mouth before he could stop it. He tensed for a moment, before relaxing. That was the best plan, of course. Then Kiba couldn't corrupt her and Naruto could keep her safe.

Hinata froze.

Her crush.

Naruto.

Date.

Naruto.

Her crush.

Asked.

Her.

Not Sakura-chan.

Her.

Naruto.

Date.

Date.

Naruto.

Naruto.

_Naruto._

Hinata turned beet red again—after she had just gotten rid of her previous blush too—and swallowed. "_I will not faint_," she thought, "_I will not_." She slowly nodded.

Naruto beamed at her. "Good! Then tomorrow's lunch it is!" _We can have ramen!_ He then looked at her red face and placed a hand on it. "Do you have a fever?"

This was too much for poor Hinata. She promptly fainted.

"Hinata? HINATA!"

Leaving a traumatized—

"Did I kill her?"

—Naruto behind.

-x-

Sakura and Ino high-fived each other. "Yes! It worked!" They both grinned. "Now, let's arrange for Tenten and Neji…"

Kiba popped up behind them.

"Oh, but what about you two lovely ladies?"

They looked at him and flushed. "Stop doing that!"

Kiba nodded wisely. "Oh, still pining over Shikamaru and Sasuke, I see…"

Both girls looked at each other before giving identical evil smiles to him. "Kiba-kun," they purred together, "You have ten seconds to get out of here or for your date with Tenten might have you with a…not-so pleasant face?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Let the chase commence._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay, again. Been sick for a while…anyways, here it is! Hope it wasn't too disappointing…

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, PANDA-CHAN!

Review!


End file.
